Five Kisses - Just the Start
by KrisWitherKay
Summary: A short, romantic piece about the different scenarios in which Yang and Pyrrha shared their first five types of kisses. First up is the Cheek. (Chariots of Fire fic)


Five Kisses – Just The Start

Chapter 1

The Cheek – I Respect You

The night of the Beacon Ball was one Yang would never forget. There were far too many brilliant memories made under the soft lights and just a hand full, Yang managed to see for herself. She herself along with Weiss had been allowed the role of coordinating the entire event and she had to say that she enjoyed wearing her brilliant, white sundress and welcoming guests to the party that she had so lovingly cared for.

She got to see her entire team dressed up for the first time and Yang had to admit, the sight of them all getting along so well even with all their troubles brought tears to her eyes and she had to hastily calm herself lest she soil her makeup. The art of the perfect, liquid eyeliner was a god given gift after all.

She saw many a boy and girl pulling their beloved by the hand in to a quiet corner or under the bleachers for some cherished alone time. She couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy in her heart that she couldn't do the same with a charming stranger but she managed to fight away the feeling every time she had to go and interrupt the couples and tell them to keep it above the belt. There was no way she would let such lewd acts ruin her big night.

Yang had to pause after that last thought and cringe. She'd been spending too much time with Weiss lately, she was starting to rub off on her. Soon she'd start comparing colour charts and venting her anger over patterned doilies. But before she could spiral any more in her own thoughts, there was a tap at her shoulder. A tap she knew well.

"You OK, Sis?" Ruby asked. "Since you danced with Blake you haven't left this podium. Don't you need to pee?"

Yang laughed. Ruby's unique way of showing concern always tickled her and she could tell what she meant by it every time.

"I'm fine, kiddo." She told her with a ruffle of her hair. "I've only had a couple of glasses of juice tonight, it hasn't gone through me just yet."

Ruby looked relieved to hear it but there was a tell-tale twinge in her eyebrow that told Yang she was faking it.

"You look like you need a break Yang." Ruby told her.

"You trying to tell me I look tired, you little rascal?" Yang came back at her and slung her heavy arm around her shoulders and squeezed her cute, little sister tight.

"No, Yang, stop it, you're so _embarrassing_!" Ruby managed to worm her way out and straighten the darling dress that she hated oh so very much. "You know that's not what I mean. This is your night too and you should go out there and enjoy it. I know how you love to dance and listen, it's going to be a nice slow song soon. Why don't you go ask a pretty girl to dance? I'll look after your podium."

Yang was smiling all the way through Ruby's speech until it was reaching the end and she managed to catch on to something her sister said.

"How long have you known I was gay?" She asked.

"I've never known you as anything but."

Yang sighed, she knew it was something she would've had to address at some point but she had never imagined that Ruby would be the one to bring it up so confidently.

"I'm sorry for not telling you." Yang said with a lowered head.

"You don't need to apologise for who you are, Yang." Ruby assured her. "We can talk about it later if you want. But the night's still young Sis, go have fun."

Yang embraced her sister before excusing herself and wandering towards the dance floor. She browsed the crowds for someone she knew, she knew she'd feel a little more comfortable with a girl she trusted and in just a matter of seconds, she had found just the girl.

In her deep, crimson dress showing off her strong shoulder blades, Pyrrha leaned up against the buffet table, a red cup held delicately by the rim in her long, slender fingers. Yang almost unconsciously made a beeline towards her and slid up by her side awkwardly. She knew Ruby was watching her advances and could just imagine her doubled up, barely suppressing her laughter. Ruby was her darling, but she could be a little shit sometimes.

"Oh Yang, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" Pyrrha set her cup down gently and greeted her with her signature tender smile and Yang had to resist whimpering. "Everyone's having such a grand time tonight, you've really outdone yourself with the preparation."

"Thanks, Pyrrha. How're _you_ enjoying yourself though, are you happy with the outcome?"

"Oh of course I am!" Pyrrha touched Yang's arm lightly. "Admittedly I wasn't very much in the party mood for a while, but once Jaune made on appearance in that dress I've been having a splendid time."

"I've got to say, while I was walking over here you were really glowing." Yang's smile widened when Pyrrha made the unexpectedly innocent action of putting her hand to her cheek to hide the tinge that spread across them. "It was a sight to see."

"Oh stop it." Pyrrha denied with a light slap on the back of Yang's hand, though all it did was make her want to carry on. "You big tease."

They both laughed for a minute before it subsided to let Pyrrha take another mouthful from her cup. It was an opportune moment that Yang had to seize.

"So would you be willing to glow for just a little longer?" Yang asked. "For me? On the dance floor?"

This time it was Yang's turn to blush and Pyrrha's stayed exactly where it was as she set her cup down again. The slow song that Ruby had predicted earlier couldn't have chosen a more convenient time to flow through the air around them. Yang recognised the song by just the first few bars. It was old, at least sixty years old and the generations of love that sprouted underneath the care of those notes added to the reason why it was one of Yang's favourites.

"Are you asking me to dance?" Pyrrha asked in reply.

"Is that a no?"

"Couldn't be further from it." Pyrrha smiled again and took Yang by the hand.

She confidently but carefully led Yang through the other couples and in to a clear spot where they wouldn't disturb anyone else. Pyrrha turned to face her partner and it was only then that Yang saw how much taller Pyrrha was than her. But the difference didn't scare her, the crook of Pyrrha's neck looked awfully welcoming and when she took Yang by the waist, she eagerly pressed herself up against the bigger girl, her left hand on her shoulder, her right reached around to her bare back and of course she tucked her nose just under Pyrrha's jaw line. Pyrrha recognised the action and rested her cheek on Yang's downy hair in return.

Pyrrha led them both in slow, rhythmic sways and they were both almost instantly lulled in to a state that no one else could disturb. Yang's hands were so soothingly warm against her bare skin and her breath oh so gentle across her neck, Pyrrha couldn't help but close her eyes from the pleasure. She quickly decided that even though Yang's chest was against her own, they were still too far away from each other. She pulled Yang by the hips and she was glad to know that Yang didn't fight it at all, she only sashayed until their stomachs met too.

For what seemed like forever they stayed like that and enjoyed the way it felt to hold someone so close and to be so in sync. Pyrrha noticed at some point that a hand that sat on the small of Yang's back had started stroking her sensually but she didn't stop it, she could feel the way Yang relaxed under her touch and it would be cruel to stop now. She had done so much for all of them that night and she could only hope that she was treating her as well as that new fellow, Neptune, was treating Weiss a few pairs away from them. From Weiss' expression at least, she looked to be enjoying herself very much, but then again with her eyes closed and her head resting against him, she didn't look too different from Yang herself.

Yang, on the other hand, didn't dare to look away. Pyrrha's hands moved so gracefully and her toned stomach brushed hers so subtly that Yang was just drowning in an overwhelming ocean of Pyrrha. She was being hushed to sleep on her feet and it was then that she realised how tired she was. She struggled to keep her right arm so high up Pyrrha's back and at some point it had fallen down so she could hold Pyrrha's tiny waist. She could have sworn that she had actually fallen asleep at some point as she had to clamp her mouth shut to avoid dribbling on Pyrrha. The last thing she wanted was for them to part and without words to explain, she knew that the feeling was mutual.

But to both their disappointments, the song faded as did their swaying and the regular music started up again leaving the two girls embracing in the middle of the dance floor. Pyrrha felt like crying all of a sudden, knowing that their time was up and it would be a very long time before they could do this again. But she needed to be strong and she slowly pulled herself from Yang, the blonde looked up at her through half-lidded eyes. No words were spoken but in their hearts it felt like everything had already been said, everything but one question;

"Would you do this again with me, Yang?" Pyrrha tucked the shorter girl's hair behind her ear and leaned down to her. "Sometime soon maybe?"

Yang sighed and she tried her hardest to keep her second whimper of the night down but it was impossible. It was quiet but both girls heard it clear as the night air.

"If you'll have me." Yang whispered and Pyrrha fell for temptation and kissed her cheek.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>New fic about a pair that I've never done before. I feel that these two are fairly alike and if they sat down and talked one on one a few times they'd find a lot of things they'd have in common.<strong>

**Also if anyone's curious the song they danced to was "Little Things Mean A Lot" by Kitty Kallen but could also be swapped out equally for "The Finger of Suspicion" by Dickie Valentine.**

**As per always, send in a review, give it a follow if you want to see more and throw in a favourite if you liked what you read!**


End file.
